Force sensors are often used to sense an external force applied to the sensors and provide an output signal representative of the applied force. Such sensors can be used in a wide variety of applications, including medical applications. Example medical applications include use in medical equipment in control of, for example, kidney dialysis machines, drug delivery systems, hematology equipment, infusion pumps, entrial feeders, ventilation equipment, as well as other medical equipment. Force sensors are also commonly used in non-medical applications, such as industrial applications, military applications as well as other applications.